


I Remember You

by theblackrose777



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackrose777/pseuds/theblackrose777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sailor Moon one shot. Usagi and Minako have always shared a special relationship. As memories from the past resurface, they discover what they mean to one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Remember You

“Usagi stop fidgeting!” Minako Aino yelled as she tried to bandage up the wound on her friend’s leg.

“I wouldn’t be fidgeting, _Minako_ , if you weren’t making it hurt a million times worse!” Usagi Tsukino cried, tears in the corners of her eyes from the pain. The sailor senshi had found themselves in a particularly brutal fight and Usagi had pushed Minako out of the way of an attack, getting wounded in the process.

Minako was no nurse, as all the girls knew, but she insisted on taking care of Usagi herself, feeling as if she owed it to her. She was struggling to get the bandage on correctly, but she truly meant well. Usagi knew this and greatly appreciated it, suffering through the treatment.

“I don’t understand why you pushed me out of the way, Usagi. You are my princess. I am supposed to be the one protecting you,” Minako said as she finally finished up with the bandage. To her surprise, it actually looked like it was going to stay put.

Usagi wiped away her tears and looked at the other blonde. “I may be the princess, but you are my friend, and I would never want you to get hurt because of me.”

“We are supposed to sacrifice ourselves for you! That is the duty of the sailor senshi,” Minako said with pride. Usagi gave her a look that said ‘so what?’ and Minako shook her head. “You really are stubborn. I see why Rei gets so frustrated with you,” she laughed.

“Hey! I saved your life and this is what I get?” Usagi pouted. Minako was still giggling, and the princess couldn’t help but smile. Minako’s cheerful disposition was infectious; it was one of the things Usagi liked about her friend the most. “Honestly, I would jump in front of you again in a heartbeat. You and all the other girls do so much for me, and sometimes…sometimes I feel like I don’t give enough in return. If I have a chance to protect you I’m going to take it. I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you. I always felt like you and I had something special.”

Minako got up on the bed with Usagi and smiled at her, knowing that she felt the same way. “We are a lot more alike than the rest of the girls. Nobody else loves to play video games or read manga or even get excited over the latest idols with me like you do.  Sometimes I think the other girls get annoyed with the way we obsess over everything.”

“I know! They just don’t understand how to have any fun,” Usagi said as she leaned over the edge of her bed and grabbed her game controllers off of the floor. “Do you want to play a game with me now? Since my leg is hurting so much I can’t really walk anywhere…and I don’t want to be alone.” She silently pleaded for Minako to stay and the other blonde took the controller.

“You know I can’t say no to games, or that face,” Minako said as Usagi turned on the game console. The two of them started playing the new Sailor V game, getting so caught up in beating it that they completely lost track of time.

“Usagi you can’t beat me! This is the _Sailor V_ game! It’s not fair!” Minako exclaimed as she hit the princess with a pillow.

“Hey watch it!” Usagi threw a pillow back at her but missed, knocking her clock off of her dresser. She went to pick it up and noticed the time. “It’s gotten that late already? We completely forgot about dinner! Oh no, I’ll die for sure if I don’t get any food in me!” She flung herself back onto her bed, heaving a dramatic sigh.

“We could always make something to eat…er…maybe you should make it. I might blow up your kitchen.”

Minako was the worst cook, but Usagi wasn’t exactly a world class chef either. Her parents and brother were out of town visiting family and she had made an excuse to stay behind so she could help fight with the other girls, although this meant no mom to cook her meals. Where was Makoto when they needed her? The princess wandered out into the kitchen and was pleased when she realized they had a few packages of ramen left. “Hey Minako I found something!” she yelled into the bedroom as she put a pot of water on the stove. Usagi stood on her tip-toes, trying to reach the noodle packages on the top shelf, but her wounded leg gave out on her.

Minako ran out and caught the princess just as she was about to hit the floor. “Usagi! You know you shouldn’t strain your leg!” she scolded as she held the other girl. Usagi was trembling slightly, tears beginning to run down her face again as the pain shot through her leg. Minako rubbed her back, letting her rest her head on her shoulder as she tried to calm the distressed princess. “Maybe I should take you to the hospital. You might need stitches,” she said as she wiped away Usagi’s tears.

“No! I don’t need to go to the hospital. I’m fine.” She buried her face in Minako’s sweater so she didn’t have to look at the other girl. “If I go to the hospital, it will just prove that I’m as big of a baby as everyone thinks I am, that I am the one who needs all the protecting. I might cry a lot, but I’m just as strong as the rest of you and I deserve to get a chance to protect the people I love.” She closed her eyes and sat silent in Minako’s arms for a while.

Minako sighed sadly and picked Usagi up, carrying her back into her room. She carefully laid the princess down on the bed, propping up her leg with a pillow. “Usagi, I think you are the strongest girl I know. You’re stronger than Rei or Makoto could ever hope to be, because what you have is strength of heart. I’ve seen you prove that time and time again. You never let us down.” Minako smiled and wiped the tears off Usagi’s face before sitting down beside her.

“Y-you really think that?” Usagi asked as she looked up at Minako, her eyes shining with tears.

“Of course I do. Usagi I…I can barely describe how much I admire you…how much you mean to me.” It was Minako’s turn to get misty-eyed.

The princess sat up, wrapping her arms around the other girl’s neck. “What would I do without you? I would be a complete wreck,” she said smiling brightly. “You are my very best friend.”

Minako wiped away her tears and smiled back, putting her arms around Usagi and pulling her into a hug. She took the other blonde’s hands as they pulled apart, holding them as she looked down at her lap, trying to conjure up a memory from long ago. “Do you remember much about the Silver Millennium, Usagi? I mean besides the things we were told.”

Usagi looked down at her hands in Minako’s, something familiar tugging at her mind that she couldn’t quite place her finger on. “I remember a little. I’ve been trying to go back and see what I can recall from my life now that I know more about what happened, but there are still a few things that are hazy.”

“I feel like there is something really important that I’m forgetting,” Minako said with a frown. When she learned about what happened to the moon kingdom, what happened to the princess, she couldn’t shake the feeling that she was still missing a vital piece of the puzzle. She wanted to know the rest of the story; She knew the memories were somewhere inside of her.

“I feel the same way. You would think at least one of us would be able to remember.” For a moment, Usagi closed her eyes and held Mina’s hands even more tightly, trying her best to focus on the past. She could see the moon kingdom, its destruction, her own death at the hands of Queen Beryl, but what did she remember from before that horrible day? The parties. She could remember the dancing, the food, the music, the fireworks. She could see her friends, all exactly the same, laughing and having a good time. She tried to remember what it was like when the palace wasn’t alive with celebration, the quiet daytime hours. She saw herself roaming about, the silent beauty of the place striking. She suddenly recalled going for long walks with Minako, even when she was supposed to be at home. Things seemed to be coming back to her more easily now, but there was still something she couldn’t get at. Something that made her very sad and she wasn’t sure why.  

Minako watched Usagi closely, moving closer to the princess with hesitation. “Usagi, don’t open your eyes. There is something I want to try,” she said nervously. She reached out and touched Usagi’s cheek, slowly moving in to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

Usagi immediately opened her eyes in shock, but she didn’t push away. Instead she pulled Minako in closer and kissed her back, a flood of memories coming back to her from the action.

* * *

 

Meet me in the courtyard tonight _._

_The note wasn’t signed, but tell-tale curvy handwriting let her know it was from Minako. Usagi smiled to herself as she took the note from under her pillow and put it into her drawer where it would be out of sight. It was already late; she knew her mother had already gone to bed and everyone else had most likely turned in for the night as well. She remained fully dressed, ready to slip out of her room and sneak down to the courtyard unseen like she had so often done before. She quickly looked in the mirror, smoothing a few stray hairs back into place before heading out the door. The princess tip-toed down the hallway as quietly as she could, but she tripped once, creating a loud echo that caused her heart to stop. It hadn’t aroused anyone’s attention, so she kept going, finally entering the courtyard and taking a seat on one of the benches surrounding the exquisite fountain in the center. The night was still and peaceful, the calming sound of the water running the only noise. Suddenly she heard a new sound, heels clicking on the marble floor behind her. She turned to see a girl with pale gold hair smiling at her._

_“You’re late,” Minako said playfully as she sat down on the bench next to the princess._

_“I am not! You got here after me!” Usagi retorted. “I made sure I was right on time.”_

_“I’ve been here a while, silly,” Minako with a giggle. “I watched you come in and sit down. You looked so peaceful and lovely I almost didn’t want to disturb you.” She entwined her fingers with the princess’s, smiling at the warm familiarity it brought her. She could see a blush rise up in Usagi’s cheeks. “So, how are you this evening, princess?”_

_“Much better now that you’re here. I was lonely. I missed you,” Usagi replied, looking into Minako’s eyes. They shined in the glow of the lanterns, making them appear a much deeper blue then they looked in the daylight. They were strikingly similar to her own. Sometimes it was eerie how much they could look alike; that was why Minako was the head of her guardians. Usagi liked to think she had the position because no one would ever fight for her as hard as Minako would._

_“I had to spend all day doing training exercises with the girls. I didn’t have a chance for a break at all,” Minako yawned and laid her head down on the princess’s lap. She was still dressed in her uniform, not having had a chance to go back to her room and change. “I should get some sleep,” she grinned as she closed her eyes._

_“Oh no you don’t!” Usagi pulled the other blonde back up and embraced her so she couldn’t escape. “I haven’t seen you all day, and I order you to stay awake with me.”_

_“Whatever you say, princess.” Minako smiled sweetly before leaning in and pressing her lips against the other girl’s._

_Usagi let out a small, content sigh as their lips met. The kiss was soft and gentle, their mouths moving together slowly. She had waited all day for this and craved more than just these light touches. Her hand found its way to the back of Minako’s head and she pulled her in closer, her fingers tangling in her hair. She kissed her deeply and desperately, and for a moment, the entire world melted away. All she knew was the softness of Minako’s lips. She pulled back, smiling at the other girl as if she was the most precious thing in the world. “I really did miss you today…so much,” she said softly as she brushed a strand out hair out of Minako’s face. “You told me once that this was a bad idea, that you were first and foremost my guardian. Do you still feel that way?” she could guess at the answer, but she still found it reassuring when the other girl said it out loud._

_“Of course it’s still a bad idea, but that’s never stopped us,” Minako said with a smile. “When you thought I didn’t love you, I couldn’t bear it. I would risk everything for you. Besides, my feelings for you only make me want to protect you even more.” She leaned in and gave Usagi one more gentle kiss before she stood, offering her hand. “Come with me.”_

_The princess took the other girl’s hand, leading her away into the night._

* * *

 

 The two girls opened their eyes as they parted, looking at each other in astonishment.

“Did you…just now…recall the same thing I did?” Minako asked, her voice unsteady.

“I think so…” Usagi couldn’t look away from the other girl’s face. Complete and utter clarity had come crashing down on her. The one thing she could never seem to remember…it was this. “I remember now. I remember everything. It was you, I loved you…I loved you…how could I forget something so important.” The tears wouldn’t stop falling as she struggled to speak, the weight of her feelings crushing her.

“It’s ok, Usagi, it’s ok,” Minako comforted her, though she was overcome with emotion as well. She tilted Usagi’s face toward hers and kissed her once more, this time with all the desperation of one who had found their lost love.

Usagi gave in completely, pulling the ribbon out of Minako’s hair and intertwining her fingers in her long, blonde locks. She was surprised as Minako pushed her down, kissing her more deeply. Their bodies were pressed tightly up against each other, as if they needed to be as close to each other as possible.

Minako could feel Usagi’s tears on her own face as they kissed. She pulled back, a warm smile on her face as she gently stroked the other girl’s cheek. “You don’t need to cry anymore. I’m right here.”

“I can’t help it. That day… I watched you sacrifice yourself for me. I’ve never been in that much pain in my entire life,” Usagi replied, her blue eyes filled with a mixture of grief and joy.

“I did everything I could to protect you. I’m sorry it wasn’t enough,” Minako spoke with a heavy heart, remembering all they had lost that day. “But we’ve been given a second chance. We were reborn and we’ve found each other again. That’s all that matters.”

“It’s like a miracle,” Usagi smiled through her tears, wrapping her arms around Minako. “I love you. I’m never letting you go, never again.”

“And I love you, my princess. As much now as I did then. Maybe even more.”

They held each other close, finding solace in each other’s warmth and the promise of a bright future. 


End file.
